Strangely fit ll Kamen Rider Super Sentai ll
by redpink135
Summary: Can't do a summary but I hope that you guys enjoy it even if it's not your style of story


I don't own NOTHING (Name of the character) except the concept of my story.

I hope that you guys will enjoy it. It's not my first language (English) so I might do a lot of fault but I hope that you can understand the general of the story and try my best to put the good words in the good places. I know that some characters are sibling with each other but I love them being together so I hope that you will enjoy this story even if you know and I know that they are sibling.

Couples in the story (gradually) : Chase/Kiriko , Natsumi/Tsukasa, Kasumi/Yakumo, Tomoko/Ryusei,

Love Triangle: Chase/Kiriko/Shinnosuke, Right/Kagura/Hikari, Takaharu/Kasumi/Yakumo, Tomoko/Ryusei/Inga

Here the First Chapter of my first Story called ''Strangely fit''.

''Strangely fit'' First Chapter: Drive World

* * *

 _ **No point view of anyone:**_

It's been a while since that the battle between Roidmudes and Riders was over and the survivors was Shinnosuke, Gou, Kiriko and at least Chase has survive and live like a real human . The Special Unit has been separate from different department but fortunately they can see each other sometimes for examples going to the restaurant or just talk with each other at the park or at the cafeteria of the police office. Now at the moment, everyone (Gou, Shinnosuke, Kiriko & Chase) has been taking their break at the cafeteria to eat their lunch.

 ** _*Talking skip between them*_**

Chase and Kiriko walk together on the street while Gou and Shinnosuke was on a criminal case.

 _ **With Chase & Kiriko:**_

 **Chase:** I'm glad to have you guys by my side for helping me you know..

 **Kiriko:** Of course! We always helping you! You don't have to thanks all the time because that what we loves to do helping each other to put them in the good way and not the bad way has police and civil.

 **Chase:** Right..but I mean that you guys are so close to me I mean I'm a roidmude live like a human is a little bit weird...but I'm getting comfortable when I am with you Kiriko..

 **Kiriko:** ...

 **Chase:** I mean like I am the person who saves you and you are the person who saves me while the battle...I'm just asking those two questions and want to ask you..Why do you still believe in me even if I was evil and did the other takes well when I turn to a good person?

 **Kiriko:** Oh...hum well I always know that you had good inside you I mean like for me you still the same that saves me...a good guy. Unfortunately when you turn to a good Gou did not think the same way as I do about you, Chase, so I got a little battle with Gou but since that you got injured Gou seems to appreciate you more as brother and Shinnosuke know how much is important to me to have you so he believe to that you were a good guy.

 **Chase:** Thanks you to answer to my question Kiriko that mean a lot to me you know? Even since that incident in the rain that we have when I save you when Shinnosuke was injured...I start have...you know those feeling in my chest and Shinnosuke told me that it's mean that I love the person...have feeling for the person.

 **Kiriko:** Shinnosuke told you that?! I never thought that Shinnosuke was a expert in feelings!

 **Chase:** Seriously? For me he help me a lot to develop my feeling for someone close to me..

 **Kiriko:** Eh? Who it is? Rinna?

 **Chase:** No...

 **Kiriko:** Then who? It can't be...

 **Chase:** Kiriko...For the first that we meets in the rain...the first time that you saves me I'm grateful for that..For the first time that I realize that you are the most important thing that it ever happened to me...For the first time in my life...would you be my girlfriend? I know I'm a Roidmude...I shouldn't ask you...At least Shinnosuke...

 **Kiriko:** Of course I will be your girlfriend Chase! We can always try! You are the first boy that I feel in love with! Even if you are a Roidmude I see you as a good guy with a lot of talent and always want to help and work hard for the others !

 **Chase:** So we are a couple now I'm happy that you feel to enjoy it should we tell the other?

 **Kiriko:** I just hope that they will react good

 **Chase:** Do not worry Kiriko, everything will be ok.

 **Kiriko:** You're right everything will be ok.

 _ **When they are back from the street and meet the others and tell the news (the reaction):**_

 **Gou:** What?! Kiriko? Chase? Together? No way! Who believe that! I'm ok with it but if you hurt my sister you know I will destroy you!

 **Shinnosuke:** Congrats I'm happy for you to you guys looks great and cute together!

 **Rinna:** It's a miracle! A Roidmude and a human reunited that so amazing! So cute congrats happy ever after right?

 **Chase:** We see but I hope it will be right Kiriko?

 **Kiriko:** of course!

When Kiriko finish her line they heard a noise but not like someone scream more like...

 **Shinnosuke:** You...who are you?

 **?:** Of Course I will be back for..treasure right?...

 **Chase:** Oh...you...

 **Gou:** What are you doing HERE? WHO ARE YOU!

 **Kiriko:** Here Tomari-san!

 **Shinnosuke:** Thanks Kiriko, let's go Gou! Chase!

 **Chase:** Of course!

 **Gou:** I'm always ready for it!

 **Shinnosuke, Gou, Chase:** HENSHIN!

RIDER DRIVE ! RIDER CHASER! RIDER MARCH!

 **Shinnosuke:** Let's go for a ride!

 **Gou:** time for revenge begin!

 **?:** I will protect all the universe with my power! I'm a...

 **Gou:** WHO ARE YOU !

 **?;** You find out soon! like right now I'm just a past trough Kamen Rider! Remember that! HENSHIN! DECADE!

 **Shinnosuke:** You...want to destroy our world now because you are a trought Kamen Rider ?!

 **Chase:** It's suppose to be what a trought kamen rider?

 **Gou:** A trough past Kamen Rider Chase...everyone think that someone want to destroy everything and call himself as hero!

 **DECADE:** Even here I think is not my world at all after all but you guys might be bad and want a FIGHT then you will have your fight!

The battle begins!

when the battle start to get more intense, someone call from a long distance..

 **?:** TSUKASA!

Everyone has stop fighting to look at the person.

 **Shinnosuke:** Who are you a friend of that guy decade?

 **Gou:** She might be bad to right?

 **Chase:...**

 **Decade:** She is my partner!

Then everyone un-henshin and back to their human form.

 **Shinnosuke:** So you are not a bad guy?

 **Tsukasa:** I just try to find my own world, my own place with Natsumi.

 **Kiriko:** Natsumi?

 **?:** It's me I'm Tsukasa partner! Also sorry by Tsukasa for attacking you guys for no reason ..

 **Gou:** That's fine! At least now we know that you guys are good!

 **Natsumi:** Shoulrd we go find our world Tsukasa?

 **Tsukasa:** of course! I think we are not in our world so why not! Search for our world!

 **Chase, Gou, Shinnosuke, Kiriko:** Can we come with you guys?

 **Natsumi:** No problem let's go!

...

Next chapter : Decade World

 **Sorry short first chapter, I might done a lot of faults but I try my best to improve in english and by writing like that I might be better and better Tell me what are you guys think and no bad comments like''Stop writing it's to horrible'' because some people might love the story so if you do not like it then just past to another story!**


End file.
